Mistaken Identity
by Jackinator
Summary: Rengar becomes infatuated with a new, masculine champion that seems perfect for him. But is he really? Rated M for sexual thoughts. One-shot


It was just another match for the overpowered jungler. The Pridestalker made his usual round through his jungle from South to North at the blue side of the map. His tight, white shirt with streaks of blue became soaked with his sweat as Rengar threw a bola strike at the last wolf, the +15 gold chink resounding from its death. _Why did the summoners create such an stupid skin?_ He thought as he glanced at the minimap. His Xerath seemed to be having no problems with Leblanc. At bot, Caitlyn and Thresh were doing a good job keeping Vayne and Sona from farming. Amumu was nowhere to be seen, but he must have recalled since he lacks sustainability. However, a high-pitched ping came from the top lane.

"Hey, Rengar. Can you hold my lane for a while? This new champion is so fucking broken." A deep male voice called in his head. He could still remember how weird it was to have telepathy at first with your teammates, but eventually he got the hang of it. "Got it!" He replied, promptly making his way there. His headphones bounced constantly as he ran, just as inconveniently as those extremely long, metal claws attached to his proper paws. The urge to just tear off the clothes were drowned out by the possible upset of the summoners. When he got to the top outer turret, Darius heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He exclaimed as he started his recall, three circles slowly closing in on him as he bounced his basketball a few times before dunking it into the hoop. _I have to ask my summoner why the fuck do we have these get-ups anyway._ But this wasn't the only thing he didn't know.

A boulder suddenly flew past Rengar, barely missing him and landing with a thud. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled out. But instead of seeing a familiar face, his gaze fell upon huge bluish red creature with massive tusk and muscles bulging out from his limbs. For the first time ever, Rengar became stunned watching someone. _Damn. He's so sexy._ His eyes glazed over as he watched the creature thumping his minions from a distance when a teleport began channeling at his turret. "Thanks man!" Darius said, a brutalizer and health potions added to his inventory. Immediately, Rengar snapped out of his lustful stare and sprinted back to his jungle.

Several minutes later, Rengar still couldn't stop thinking about the new champion. _Those powerful biceps… Bright orange eyes… Fur that shines under the Runeterra sun…_ The tantalisingly sexual thoughts that passed through his mind made a certain organ of his excited. Unknown to many, the real reason why he is on a constant search for someone stronger than he is is because of his need for being dominated. To be used. Fucked senselessly. A tent bulged in his jeans, a damp spot forming at the tip.

 _I will first molest the muscular chest of his, feel every curvature and maybe even squeeze it._ Rengar fantasized as he chased the rift scuttler down near the dragon pit. _Then I'll stroke his already hard member, slick with pre._ _Being impatient, he'll grab me roughly and plunge himself deep into me._ Saliva drooled from corner of the jungler's mouth. _He will keep humping me, thrusting himself deeper and deeper each time. I too will tighten my ass around him. Before long, we will cum together. A warm sensation in my ass. His fluids will pour out of my tight ass. Mine will splatter all over that manly chest._ The Pridestalker closed his eyes and began moaning. _And then we will kiss. A passionate, loving kiss. His tongue in my mouth. Taking control over mine._ The Sad Mummy waddled down the river to gank bot, only to see the cat standing still in the middle with his eyes closed, still moaning in his fantasies. Afraid of being slain by him, Amumu turned round back to his jungle.

"Rengar! I need assistance again!" Darius called out to him, making his sex scene disappear. Initially, he became furious at him for ending it. But this gave him an excuse to see him again. _Oh yea_. He sprinted back to the top lane, even cutting through and ignoring the mid laners. _I need to see him again._ He thought.

But to his surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. A small, adorable creature was instead at the top lane, throwing tiny boomerangs. _Wait. Where is he? Did he disconnect or something?_ The poor Pridestalker was confused on the sudden disappearance of his crush. _Maybe he'll come later._ He squatted in the tribush and waited patiently for his return, completely disregarding Darius' pings and calls. His team ended up surrendering after the match because of 'their useless jungler' and only did Rengar finally find out…

 **Author notes: This was quite fun to write. If you can't guess already, Rengar is using the SSW skin and Darius Dunkmaster. Personally, as an adc main, I absolutely hate Rengar cos he just one-shots me. Reviews will be nice and have a great day/night!**


End file.
